


Batons and Soccer Balls

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, No beta we die like bronzes, Saint Seiya Week 2020, SaintSeiyaWeek2020, minor violence in the form of a soccer ball hitting a face, small trigger warning for bleeding noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Shun makes a friend during a trip to the park.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Original Character(s)
Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Batons and Soccer Balls

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Saint Seiya week 2020. Day 1 prompts were childhood, nostalgia, or hanahaki disease and I went with childhood.

“And they have left me on my own...again..” Shun sighed, looking down at his feet. The kids had been given a day at the park and everyone had someone to play with… except for Shun. Usually the green haired boy would play with either Seiya or Ikki but Seiya was sick and Ikki, well Shun was sure that his older brother had snuck off to go punch a tree again. Which left Shun where he currently was, sitting on a bench by himself as he swung his feet back and forth.

“Are you ok?” A voice asked. Shun blinked, looking up to find the source of the voice. The voice belonged to a girl around his age, with short chocolate brown hair while her bangs faded into azure-ish white under her eyes, big bronze yellow eyes, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing a short sleeve cornflower blue shirt under a blue pigment overall dress, white socks, and raspberry colored flats with a backpack on her back that had a baton sticking out of it. Shun had been distracted by how bright her eyes were that it took him a moment to register that she had said something in the first place, “I’m sorry?”

“Are you okay?” The girl repeated, sitting down next to him on the bench.

“Oh, k-kinda. I don’t really have anyone to play with honestly.” Shun answered.

“Oh.” She said, before holding her hand out to Shun, “I’m Suzie.”

“Shun.” Shun said, shaking her hand.

“Do you want to play with me and my older sister?” Suzie asked, “No one should have to be on their own.”

Shun smiled, “I’d like that, thank you.”

Suzie smiled, getting off the bench. Shun was about to follow suit but a soccer ball came flying and hit him right in the face. Shun groaned, holding his cheek as he felt something warm leak from his nose.

“Are you oka- oh no you’re bleeding!” Suzie exclaimed, quickly reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulling out a handkerchief, gently pressing it to Shun’s nose to stop the bleeding.

“Thanks.” Shun said, holding the handkerchief to his nose.

“Nice catch Shun!” Jabu taunted, some of the other kids behind him laughing.

“Hey horse face! Apologize, now!” Suzie demanded.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t, make me? You’re just a girl.” Jabu stated. Suzie narrowed her eyes, pulling the baton out of her backpack then picking up the discarded soccer ball. Taking a few steps away to give herself some room, she threw the soccer ball up into the air then hit it with the baton when it came back down, watching the soccer ball soar right towards Jabu and hearing the resounding _WHACK_ as it hit him right in the middle of his face on his nose before landing on the ground and rolling back towards her. Jabu started to wail, holding his nose as he landed on his butt. The boys looked on in shock about what just happened.

“Anyone else was to take a soccer ball to the face like your leader?” Suzie questioned. The boys quickly shook their heads, some of them trying to help Jabu up so they could get him to Tatsumi.

“Good.” Suzie stated, sliding the baton back into her backpack. She then walked back over to Shun, taking his hand into hers and proceeding to walk off with him. Shun didn’t say anything, a bit too in awe of someone else aside from his older brother standing up for him. He decided that he had a new friend at that point, one that he would grow to cherish as he got older.

He did try to scold her a bit when it was discovered that the impact of the soccer ball broke Jabu’s nose but honestly he was more curious about how she managed to do so so in the end it wasn’t really a scolding.


End file.
